


Quiet

by Schuyler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville doesn't need a man. He's got friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hotaru Aino wrote this story for the Second Wave of the Snape Fest called Let's Do the Timewarp Again in which Snape is sixteen again and Neville gets heart really cruelly broken. I keep accidentally clicking on it because I like the pairing (Snape/Remus/Neville) and so I wrote a little post-fic that stands alone. You don't have to have read Hotaru's story. Just understand that poor Neville's suffered a heart break
> 
> Written in trade for Melle's [Ginny/Lee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/142495).

It was quiet as anything when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into the boys' dormitory. Seamus and Dean sat side-by-side on Dean's bed, staring at Neville's curtains. They looked fairly relieved at the others' arrival. "Thank goodness you've come," Seamus said. "Neville's in there." 

"So?" Ron asked. 

"I can't hear him." Hermione said, tilting her head. 

"Silencing charm," Dean replied. "Cast it so hard he nearly blew the curtains off." 

Seamus looked up sort of sadly. "He's had his heart broken." 

Harry clenched his fists. "Now that's the last straw. I swear I'm gonna..." 

"Harry." Hermione snapped. "Not now. This is about him." She pulled back the corner of the curtain. Inside, Neville was still in most of his uniform (though his sweater and tie were shoved into the space between mattress and headboard) and he curled away from the light. "Neville?" 

"Go 'way, Hermione." 

"No." She pushed off her shoes and climbed into Neville's bed, letting the curtains fall shut behind her. He sniffled and refused to turn to her. "I promise I won't ask any questions. Just turn around." Hermione scooted up against the headboard as Neville turned and laid his head in her lap. His nose was read, his eyes looked rubbed raw, and he was breathing in broken, shaky breaths. "Deep breaths, now. Deep breaths." Hermione stroked the hair back from his forehead. 

"I dunno what I did wrong, 'Mione. Everything was all right, and then today..." 

She felt him tremble. "Easy, Neville. Take a breath for me." He took a rattling breath and then calmed and stilled. "That's all in the past now." His hand fisted in her skirt. 

The curtains pulled back and Harry peeked in as if to ask, "May I come in?" Hermione waved him in and he clambered onto the bed, followed by Seamus, Ron, and Dean. Harry sat by Hermione, Ron at her feet, and Seamus sprawled by Ron. Dean shuffled up close to Neville and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "Screw him, Neville," Ron said. 

"Yeah." Seamus piped up. "He can go to hell. You've got us!" A little cheer went up from the group. Neville pressed his face into the blankets and smiled.


End file.
